Irradiated Sorceress
by thelonewander117
Summary: In the final battle on Phaaze, Dark Samus' final moments had her questioning if she was alive, and if she was ever a person. When she is overloaded and her body disperses, she is reborn in the body of an infant, in a time and world not here own. Now the fate of the Wizarding World falls to Samantha Rose Potter, the reborn Dark Samus questioning her own life. Fem!Harry, Gray!Harry
1. Nothing Really Ever Stays Dead

**Irradiated Sorceress**

**written by: thelonewander117**

**challenge/prompt given by: ****Noitaerc**

**Note before we start: Yes, a third fic, with the weirdest of ideas every, but I liked it, so roll with it. This won't replace my other two, and will see some updates here and there until I get through the first arc of Hunters in A Wizard's Land. Now, on with the show, er, story**

**Chapter One: **Nothing really ever stays dead

_Dark Samus POV, First person_

The Aurora unit the useless Pirates had gathered failed, and I felt it break down, and with it my connection to Phaaze. The pure overload of power was too much for my form, and as the damnable Huntress laided on the ground, I was screaming in pain, wondering if i was even a person, or just lies and stolen memories, and then, there was an explosion, as my 'body' dispersed in millions of particles.

I didn't expect to 'open' my eyes, if i ever had any, again, and seeing what was around me was even more shocking. The tech was so _behind_ what the Federation had. By some stroke of luck, fate, or whatever, I had been reborn as a human child, sometime in the past. I could still feel the power of Phazon, so that was available to me, but I also felt something else.

As to what it was, I have no clue, just that it could be powerful one day. Looking around, I saw five people. One holding me was my 'mother', though one could argue that blasted Hunter was my mother. Back on track, my mother had deep green eyes, and vibrant red hair. The man to my right was wearing glasses, had raven black hair, and a grin a mile wide. _Father, _I thought to myself, though the Prime could be given that title as well.

To my left was a man that screamed 'lady-killer' and 'I am the mortal rendering of whatever trickster god you can think of'. Another looked a little rough, and gave off the presence of a wolf at the birth of the next Alpha to lead a pack. The last one in the room had a ratty look to him, like he was just waiting to turn and run, a traitor waiting to happen.

Then I realized how hungry I was and started wailing. Food came shortly, and not long after I fell asleep. between being destroyed, questioning one's existence, and then being reborn in a different time period, its a tiring day. I did hear my name however.

"Her name will be Samantha Potter. Samantha Rose Potter." Ha. Even in new life _She_ still mocks me. No worries, I quite like the name anyway.

_Time Skip: Halloween, 1981_

My first birthday had passed recently. A lot had happened. It seem some evil guy was trying to take over the world. I have a feeling that he wouldn't have stood much chance against me at full strength, or even _her_ at half.

It didn't matter though. It seems that other energy I felt when I was 'born' was magic, and that blood status mattered here in Britain. This He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named guy was leading it, and was after us for some reason. So we went into hiding, just me, Mother, and Father. Of course, it seems nothing can ever go right.

We were under a charm that made us untraceable, unless our location was told. That meant the one holding our location gave us up, and with it, a chance for me to have parents. Having the mind of a being ages old in the body of a one year old human, I can remember things well. I remember hearing my Father tell Mother to run up to the nursery, to get ourselves out of the area. I could hear the sound of my Father dying at the end of a curse that killed a person or creature in one hit.

My Mother's pleas to spare me as The Dark Lord came in to the room, the spell that ended her life, and the cold laugh he made. Then he picked me up, and I looked in him in the eye. I felt something brush against my mind, and so I brought up memories of my final battle.

He recoiled and dropped me to the ground, looking at me weirdly, before casting the same curse that ended my parents. But for some reason, it backfired. It bounced back and hit him, leaving nothing but ashes.

I cried. I will admit it. Me, Dark Samus, a being who almost brought a galaxy to its knees, crying over the loss of its parents from her rebirth. I cried for hours, and I believe my first words were 'Mama' and 'Why'.

The next memory after that is waking up somewhere else, flying in what looked like a motorcycle. It landed, and while I understood the words exchanged, I can't remember what they were. Just that it seemed like the lady there had been watching the people I was going to stay with, and that they were not good people.

The old man, the one who suggested going into hiding, said it was for my own good, to keep me safe. With no way to resist, I was placed on the doorstep of a house, and left with a note and blanket in the basket I was in. Life would not be good, not at all. The only thing I got out of all that? a scar, in the shape of that damned Hunter's symbol. An 'S' with a more lightning bolt shape to is. Even now she beats me. Maybe I deserve it.

_Time Skip: July 31st, 1986_

I am six now, and it seems my abilities are slowly coming back to me. I can make Phazon in a liquid form that can be crystallized, but not any amounts that could do anything. The Dursleys, the family I was left with, it seems are blood relatives by my mother. Her sister Petunia it seems did not have magic, and grew up a bitter women. Her walrus of a husband Vernon was abusive to both me and Petunia. Me just for being alive it seemed and being a freak, and to Petunia if she tried to help me in anyway shape or form.

It seems they deem old enough to start 'pulling my weight around here' which was code for 'you are our slave and you will do as commanded or face my wrath'. It was hard work, and they seemed to try and starve me, and not for lack of food. Both Vernon and Dudley, my baby whale of a cousin, ate enough to feed me and Petunia twice. I cook for them,I clean, I do the garden work, and they give me the closet under the stairs. The spiders don't bug me, and the bed works well enough.

School was ok. I was smart enough to be top of the class, only to get beat up for trying, as Dudley it seems was dumber than a rock. So, I dimmed my grades down, and flew under the radar.

Then the 'Sammy Hunts' started, where Dudley and his gang would chase me down. My smaller and lighter frame helped me to evade them time after time. My magic also seemed to respond to the threats aimed at me, and I teleported once or twice in losing the hunting gang.

It took me a little bit, but I was able to get it down well, able to bend a corner and be on top of the building in a second. I was also wonder, just who am I? Am I a being of pure darkness, just waiting to take over the world?

No, i decided as I waited for the hunting gang to leave. I have no drive to take over or corrupt the world. Maybe kill the guy who murdered my parents. I have this just odd feeling that the bastard never really died.

I also wondered, am I a being of light, one to save the world and end its problems? No, by nature of Phazon, i just make new ones to replace the old one. I was not a person of light. Maybe somewhere in the twilight of it all? Maybe. For now, I just need to focus on surviving until my powers come in full. Then maybe I can make corrupted thralls out of all three Dursleys.


	2. To Hogwarts we go

**A/N:**I didn't expect such a large response in such a short amount of time. factor in my inability to sleep at the moment, and there you go, another chapter.

**Chapter 2:** To Hogwarts we go

_Day before arrival of Hogwarts Letter._

Another couple of years here. Im almost eleven now, and I've been plagued by dreams, well, flashbacks really. Memories of my first birth, from the DNA left on Aran's Phazon Suit from Tallon IV, to all our fights on both Light and Dark Aether, with me being almost trapped on Dark Aether as it collapsed. Me corrupting her and her fellow hunters at Norion, and taking their remains as they fell by her weapons one by one, all the way to our final battle, with my death and rebirth.

I don't know if I should hate her or thank her. She ruined my plans, but were they ever mine? or just the subconscious wanting of Phazon to naturally corrupt whatever it touches. Still, I've been able to test my powers. In the last few years, its grow, just very slowly.

I remember summoning a small amount, enough to fill a small glass, before elongating it and making a solid crystal out of it in the shape of a spear, and using to drive of those damn dogs the Aunt Marge has. I didn't cut them with the spear, as that would corrupt them,and I wasn't then, and still aren't, strong enough to make a thrall.

I have also been thinking of just what my life has been? Before, i was nothing but mindless vengeance it seemed, fueled by Phazon and the last memories of the Metroid Prime. Now, I have a mind, and rational thought. So why did fate give me this chance, to live a somewhat normal life? Maybe I'll never know, maybe its tied to the man that killed my parents and tried to kill me. Maybe I'll know someday, but that isn't today. Cleaning the kitchen and weeding the garden give one time to wonder about life it seems. Damn sun's out today, making it hot as Bryyo near the fuel-gel refineries.

_The following day, Arrival of the Hogwarts letter_

Wake up, crack open cupboard door, check for anyone, see them not there, get out and stretch. Normal routine for me on saturdays. The mall was already at the front door. Vernon got up not to long after it appeared. It was best for me to put the best of it on top, drop it off at the table, and then get to the stove and start cooking to reduce the chance of a beating.

Looking through the mall, it was the normal stuff. Junk, junk, bill, business letter, bank statement for something, another bill, and a letter to me. Wait, a letter to me? Looking it over, it seemed very old looking, and was hand written.

_To Samantha Rose Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

_Cupboard under the stairs. _

Ok, kind of creepy that they know where I sleep, but whatever. I put that in my pocket to store for later reading. I put one of the junk bits on top of the stack, put it on the kitchen table, and got to work cooking. It seems I not a half bad cook, as they tend to leave me alone for a few hours after a meal I cook, which means less chance for a beating.

Once the whales and horse ate, I was allowed by the flowing generosity of them to take the scrapes of the meal. Getting some food was nice, so this was a bit unexpected. I decided not to question it, ate quickly, and retreated to my cupboard.

Hiding the letter was easy enough, as the jeans and shirt I wore were way too big. Being hand-me downs from Dudley, this was expected, but left me, exposed if a good breeze caught my shirt. it did allow me to hide the letter by sticking it in the waistline of my jeans and then covering the top half with the extra baggy shirt however.

Opening the letter, taking care to keep the seal, as it looked pretty, and I don't have many pretty things. Looking over the letter, I was surprised at it, but not by much. This just confirmed what I already knew. I was going to Hogwarts, and now I had names to put with the faces from the night my parents died. I just needed to figure out how I was going to get a letter returned to them to tell them I was going but needed help in getting any of the required items.

While I pondered this, it seems fate was to be a cruel mistress, as Vernon opened the door as I was going over the letter and how to get a response out. he saw the letter, paled a bit, ripped it out of my hands and went to burn it. I said nothing, just watched. I knew of my heritage now, and I needed to get an assist more than anything now.

_End of the Week, on an Island on the middle of nowhere, Samantha Potter's birthday_

Its almost my Birthday. A few more minutes. The week following my letter arriving was very hectic. It seemed to be that the longer I went without replying, the more letters appeared. The Dursleys finally got fed up, and fled to some island during a thunderstorm.

It seemed that as my birthday approached, it would all come to a head. As the time hit midnight, the door was broken down, and a giant it seemed was standing in the doorway. He took up the whole door frame, and looked like the kind of person you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley.

"Where is she?" the man asked. His voice was deep, and had a heavy accent, maybe somewhere in North Britain. he was holding a pink umbrella, which wasn't terrifying, but he still looked shady.

"We don't want your kind around here." Vernon said, aiming a double barrel shotgun at the giant. He grabbed the barrel and bent it right up. Vernon looked shocked, and I felt happy. Finally someone put him in his place.

The giant looked over at my direction, and his face seemed to light with a smile, then turned to rage. I guess he noticed the rags i was wearing. "The savior of a world, and you have her wearing rags? Bloody rags?" he bellowed, before calming himself and walking over to me, and crouched down.

" I uh, don't know how to say this, so I'll be quick about it. You're a witch Samantha." he said. While I already knew from when I was born, and the letter, it was still nice to hear the words spoken.

"Thank you. I take it you're here to take me to get my school supplies?" I asked, my voice light and one could almost say airy. His face lit up with a sad smile it seemed. Maybe he knew my parents.

"ya, I am. Rebruis Hagrid, Hogwarts Groundskeeper" he said, as he lead me outside. It seemed the rain had let up a small amount, and that there was a motorcycle outside with a sidecar. _Are we taking that? What, does it fly? _I thought to myself, sitting in the sidecar, and the thing took off. So it did fly.

We reached land once more fairly quickly, driving along the roads, the light of dawn poking out from the storm clouds. I must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing I know, we're pulling up next to a very dirty looking pub that most people just seem to ignore.

Hagrid, once we both got off the bike, shrunk it down and put it in his pocket, and while nobody noticed. T_hat would be useful to have later on. _I thought as we walked into the pub. It seemed that fate wanted to be mean to me once more, as when I walked in, one person spotted me, and then the whole place went crazy.

It was like I was some sort of hero to these people. Sure, that curse reflected and killed that one guy, but it wasn't that bad, was it? From the way these people were acting, it might have been. I was a little uncomfortable with all this attention. Before, it was either under the cupboard, or I was on Phaaze. Being in public, or among my subjects, was not something I liked.

When people asked to see my scar, and tried to move my raven-black hair out of the way, I started to get defensive. I reacted on instinct and raised a solid shield of phazon, and caused most people to back off.

"Please, don't touch me." I asked, my tone icy and almost commanding. The people stayed back, and I willed away the summon phazon. It was useful. I could summon it from out of the air. As to how, I'm not sure, just that I could. I would not question it at all.

Walking up to a wall, Hagrid showed me how to get to this Diagon Alley. He tapped the bricks in a certain way. It was five over from the trash bin, and three over. The wall seemed to grow a door.

Walking through it, I finally entered the magical world. It felt, right. No other way to explain it. Everything just screamed 'I am magical'. It felt like I was glowing. I didn't know until Hagrid told me that I actual was glowing a faint blue.

"Now, we need to head to Gringotts, thats the bank for the magical world, to get you enough money to buy your school supplies. Come along now." Hagrid said, and so we set off to Gringotts. Time to see what this world was all about.


	3. Welcome to the Alley

**Chapter Three: **Welcome to the Alley

Diagon Alley was a wonderful place. While it looked a little bit dirty, I think that added to the charm. The shops drew my attention, and when we reached the bank, it was impressive. The building looked like it was made to last, and the sign out front seemed like a good determent from theft. The armed guards out front added to that as well.

Entering, I took it all in, as best as I could. the goblins, at least, i think thats what Hagrid called them. His thick accent made it a little hard to understand what he said. Walking up to a teller window, the service was quick, and we were lead to a cart after Hagrid showed them a key and a note.

The first stop we made was to my trust vault. When it opened, my eyes bugged out a bit. It was flowing it looked like with gold, silver, and bronze coins. The bronze ones were called kunts, the silver sickles, and galleons for the gold. 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon. To me that is the most convoluted and confusing currency system ever. The Space Pirates may of not had one, but they did barter, and that seemed more reasonable than this.

Still, i was given a small pouch which was charmed to fit more inside than it normally could. I quite liked that, and grabbed enough galleons to purchase my required school books and equipment, and then still have enough to afford a room at that pub we used to get here, the Leaky Cauldron.

First stop, robes. Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. Walking in, there was another person getting fitted, most likely a fellow first year due to their size and how young they looked.

As I stepped up, the assistant that was going to I guess take my order asked what I was here for. "Hogwarts Robes. Starting school there this year." I said, voice light and airy. The assistant nodded, and had me stand up on a platform, and started having tape measures.

The boy next to me getting fitted started talking. He seemed like a decent person, until he started talking. His voice was a little bit grating as well.

"I'll never understand why they let in mudbloods and their sort in. I don't think they should be let in, don't you? Most don't even know about magic until they get their letter, and they don't know our ways." he said.

"If nothing new is ever introduced to something, it stagnates, collapses, and dies. New blood, muddy or not, might help to keep this all running some day later on." I said.

He looked over at me and I'm sure thought I was crazy. His words proved me right. "We are magicals, and better than those filthy muggles. The mudbloods don't deserve to use magic. Only those of pure and noble blood should be allowed to use magic." His bigotry was large, annoying, and shocking, all at once.

"Not all muggles are filth. There are some who are good, and but there are some that are filth. The ones I live with would fit in the filth section." I said. It was true. the Dursleys were nothing but filth. Abusing a child, and using them like a slave was not the hallmarks of a good family.

"You live with them? That must be horrible. I didn't get your name by the way. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." So, I had a name to put with the face now. Good. If I ever needed a thrall, these boy would be the first. He'd be fun, im sure.

"Samantha, Samantha Rose." I said. It would be best to hold out on using my last name anywhere until I got to school.

"Rose doesn't sound like a known pureblood name. You a mudblood?" He asked, disgust on is face.

"No, half blood, and you'll learn my name at school. Keep safe Draco." I said as he left. Hopefully I made him rethink his way of life. Doubtful, but one could hope. my fitting was done not much later, and once the robes were given to me and paid for, I walked out, going over to the bookstore to pick up the required course books. Most seemed straightforward with the titles.

Going into the store, Flourish and Blotts, I asked if someone could show me where to pick up the books on my list. It seems that the person who runs this store was smart, as they had them already gathered into a pile with a copy of each book needed. Paying for it, and giving a few extra galleons as a tip, I walked out, and over to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary to get my potion ingredients for the year.

The shop that sold cauldrons was next door, so that was the next stop. getting a pewter cauldron as required. I had almost forgot that Hagrid was with me at this point as we approached the pet store.

Going in, I saw many owls, and there was one that stuck out. It was female, and seemed to judge you as it looked over you. Its eyes met mine, and I swear it's head nodded, like it deemed me worthy to buy her.

Walking over to the owl, I held out my hand to pet it or let it land there. It let me pet her, before jumping up to my shoulder, giving my ear a playful nip. I giggled, like the small child i currently am, and saw Hagrid pay for the bird.

"Figured its the least I could do for a birthday present, and to make up for all the missed ones." the giant told me. I was damn near in tears at that. No many people, in either life of mine, had been kind to me.

Looking at the Snowy Owl I was just gifted, I was thinking of a name. "Hedwig. It sounds strong, just like you." I said. the name came out of nowhere, but it fit. she seemed to like the name, so there it was. "You want to fly for a bit or rest up?" I asked her. She took off to hover for a second, and took to the air, most likely to find some wild game.

Now for my last stop of the day, getting a wand. Walking to the shop, Ollivander's, it had this feeling of ancient power behind it, like it had been here for a very long time, and would not be leaving for a while, if ever. Hagrid said he had business to attend to while he was here, and I nodded, attention on this store

Going inside it, I saw piles of boxes with what I was guess were wands. looking around, I felt two distinct pulls. One seemed to focus from the magic, while the other felt more, mutated, most likely calling to the phazon in my blood.

Then an old man appeared out of the shadows. "Ah, miss Potter, I was wondering when you might get here. It seems like it was just yesterday that your parents were here in this shop, getting their first wand as well. How the time flies. Well, lets get you yours now, shall we?" he asked. I nodded, numb to the outside world as I felt these two pulls.

Walking towards the shelves, I went in the direction where the magical pull seemed strongest. Finding a box, I grabbed it, and walked back to the front of the store. Opening it up, I gripped it, and it shot out sparks, colored gold, red, and neon blue.

"Well, that is a tab bit unusual. That wand though. It seems fate is driven to keep you together, Ms. Potter." Ollivander said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You see Ms. Potter, that wand, and the one used by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named are brother wands, both with phoenix feathers for cores, from the same phoenix." He said.

I looked at it and the box. Holly, eleven inches, and it seemed to bend a little, enough to make a slight swish noise when it was waved around. This wand shared its core with Voldemort. _Fate it seems, is indeed cruel. _I thought to myself as I followed the other pull.

It lead to the back room, where there were only a few boxes. Looking at them my hand seemed pulled of its own accord to the box on the far right. Looking at the wand, it was about ten inches, and looked to be made of metal.

"Ah, it seems you've found the special wands. Not many know I have these wands, Ms. Potter. Most find it only because they are pulled here by the wand." Ollivander said as he looked at the one I had picked up.

"Oh, thats a unique one there. Steel and Titanium blend, with dragonheart string and refined rubies as the core, ten and a half inches. A very unique pick. As to why it would call to you, I don't know, just that it is a good wand to have for a fight. Metal wands, from the few I've sold, tend to hold up in a duel better than wooden ones." He said, as we walked back to the front.

My mind was racing with possibilities he led me to the check out. He also threw in holsters for my wands, seeing as how I was buying two of them. "Always remember Ms. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard." he said to me as I walked out.

With materials for the school year bought, I headed to the Leaky Cauldron. asking the barman, Tom for a room was easy enough. He lead me to the room, gave me the key, telling me breakfast was at seven.

Sitting down, I packed everything inside the basic trunk I had bought earlier. Once that was done, I sat down on the bed, and went to sleep. My memories played over my eyes.

My birth played first. The Hunter had put the finishing shots into the Metroid Prime, overloading it with phazon energy. As it was dying, it would not be forgotten. Grabbing The Hunter, it ripped her uppermost suit layer off, taking it with it to it's grave.

However, with the DNA left on the suit remains, and the natural mutagenic factor of phazon, it created me. All I had were the last few memories of the Prime, which was fighting The Hunter. I left the Impact Crater of Tallon IV, and went to the stars, finding a plant affected just like Tallon IV, but in a different way.

Where the Chozo of Tallon IV were killed by the meteor that brought phazon to that world, and the following corruption, the planet of Aether was affected in a much more drastic way. Split into two dimensions, a light and dark side, with phazon growths on both sides.

Of course, that damnable Hunter ended up there. We battled a few times, what with out final one there being in Dark Aether as it was collapsing due to the loss of energy that kept it intact.

She used the same trick she used on the Prime, and it dispersed me into nothing put particles of phazon. The Space Pirates nearby however, were mining the phazon growths on Light Aether, and had a large store of it.

Once the cargo ship made it to thier homeworld, I regenerated myself, took over their planet, and then found Phaaze, the source of all phazon in the known galaxy. I took control of Phaaze, and sent Leviathan seeds, meteors that would corrupt a planet over time. I hit three. Brryo, Elysia, and the Pirate Homeworld. The Hunter elminated all three seeds, and then came to Phaaze with a Galactic Federation assault fleet behind her.

She landed on Phaaze, and the corruption in her reached it's peak level. If the final fight between us had been different, she would have been just like me in a way. Still, it went no different than the other battles we had.

She beat me, and overloaded me with phazon. Due to the extreme amount of it on Phaaze, coupled with me being connected to the planet, it was too much, and I died in a way, only to be reborn as a human child.

I woke up not long after, got breakfast, asked how to get to the train station, and then with trunk over my shoulders, I made haste for the station. Getting there wasn't hard. and I saw some people walk into a wall and disappear, so I guessed that was the entry point.

The train was pretty. Hearing the whistle, I got on, found an empty compartment, and made myself comfortable. I think its a long ride. Best to be comfortable during it. Then someone knocked on the door.

**A/N:** And thats the end of chapter three. I added in a flash back part, which more or less recaps what Dark Samus did during the Metroid Prime trilogy. Next chapter, the introduction of the characters that will be important to this story. Till next time, this is thelonewander117, singing off. Have a nice day


	4. The Train Ride

**Chapter 4:** The Train Ride

The door opened, and in stepped a blond girl about my physical age. She had storm cloud blue eyes, and gave off an icy aura. She seemed the type that knew what she was doing, and could adapt on the fly. I liked her already. Just from look alone she seemed more competent than that dragon Ridley ever did.

"Is there any room in here?" she asked, her voice even seemed cold. I liked that. Learn something about yourself everyday i guess. Cold voices are pleasing.

"Take a seat. No else in here but me." I said. She sat down across from me, and she looked like she was giving me a one over. _Smart. See what they might be able to do._ I thought to myself.

"Daphne Greengrass." She put her hand out to shake, I guess. Human interaction wasn't my strong point. Not being human for millennia, and then having an abusive family once you are human tends to stun that sort of development.

"Samantha Potter." I said shaking her hand. Her eyes widened by a small fraction, before schooling back into a solid mask.

"Are you now? She went missing the night The Dark Lord died." She said, not believing me instantly. That was good. This one seemed to be able to think. I raised my bangs and showed the scar. It was only for a second, but it was long enough for Daphne to see it.

"So, where have you been all these years?" she asked, actual curiosity in her voice. She seemed to care, more than the people who more or less gave me some hero-worship back at the pub. So I decided to give her the truth.

"I'd say living with muggles, but my relatives give muggles a bad name. It's more comparable to being in hell, or living like a slave. And because of two men I'm there. Voldemort for killing my parents, and Dumbledore for putting me there, even when he had concerns from someone else about placing me in that home." I said, my tone airy and calm, but with anger under the surface.

"He's suppose to be the leader of the Light. Why would he leave you there?" She asked, not prying too much on what life was like at the Dursleys.

"Who knows? I'll be asking him when I get the chance though. No way I'd let it go. Maybe he can also tell me why only I survived that night." I said, voice calm and wondering. Maybe the old man left me there because he's gone senile, or he's some chessmaster, playing me like a pawn? Maybe I'll figure it out someday later on.

Before Daphne could ask anymore questions, a bushy hair girl walked in. Brown hair, slightly buck teeth, and a small frame. She'd grow into it, but she seemed like the kind that would take a while to be beautiful.

"Have either one of you seen a toad around here?" She asked. I could tell from her tone she was the bossy sort. Why she was bossy, that was yet to be seen.

"Nope. And this is the last car on the train. If it hasn't shown up by now, it's gone. Sorry." I said, trying to look sympathetic, and most likely failing.

"Oh. Do you mind if Neville and I sit here?" she asked. Looking over at Daphne she shrugged, so I motioned them in. "Thank you." bush hair said as she and a boy who hadn't yet hit is maturity came in.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys my name. I'm Hermione Granger. and you two?" she asked. Smart, quick, nice enough. She'd be good to keep around.

"Daphne Greengrass, one of the Noble Houses. I know Neville Longbottom from a few of the parties the Pureblood families tend to throw every once in a while. Good to see you here." Daphne said, acting civil, almost friendly.

"Samantha Rose. If you can't guess why im not giving my last name, shame on you." I said, grinning a little. Or a lot and showing a lot of teeth. It's hard to tell when you never real did ever before.

"Well, good to know your going to Hogwarts. Maybe someone can challenge me academically in this cabin." Hermione said. So, she was the brainy type. Definitely needed to be kept around.

"Well, seems we have a few hours to go before we get to Hogwarts. What houses do you guys think you'll get into?" Hermione asked. I didn't know what she was talking about, so I let the other answer first.

"Most likely Slytherin. Most of my family has been in there, so if I go anywhere besides there or Ravenclaw, I'll be wondering how I got there." Daphne said.

"I just hope I get sorted, and not kicked out." Neville said. Kid needed some self-esteem. Sure my current life is hell, but Im still trying to figure out if im even alive or this is all some really weird dream.

"Oh, I hope I get Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw." Hermione said. Ok, now I was well and done lost.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Hogwarts sorts every first year into four houses. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, though a lot of the more recent dark wizards and witches have come out of their. Ravenclaw for the smart and those who seek to learn. Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hard-working. Gryffindor, house of the brave, and most say reckless." Daphne said, showing no favoritism to any house.

"Well, from that description, I'd make Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Hm." I said, making all three give me odd looks, like I said I wanted to kill the Prime Minister or something.

"What? Im hard working, and you could say loyal, depending on who's asking, and I'm cunning enough I'm sure." Did I just sound vain? most likely. Eh, its true however. One can't be cunning when it comes to taking over the galaxy.

"Well, its just that with you having ended His reign of terror, most would outright label you as a Dark Witch if you go to Slytherin, and most people think you're useless if you get Hufflepuff." Neville said. He seemed nervous just talking.

"Eh, never really cared what people thought of me. if I'm called Dark, let me give them a reason first." I said, a grin on my face, which I'm sure unsettled everyone in the cabin.

"So, houses aside, we should stick together. Even if we end up in different Houses, we can keep in touch. Nothing in the rules say otherwise. We can judge how the School is if we all get different houses, or at least three out of four do." Daphne said, putting out a good plan.

"Sounds good to me. We stick together, no matter what." Hermione agreed. Neville just nodded his head, and I gave a small smirk.

So, group of four. This will be fun, Im sure. Maybe we can change this school, maybe we can break it. Who knows? For once, I feel peaceful. Guess having people you can call friend helps.

Now I wonder if there are plans that involve me. Dumbledore wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys if he didn't have a good reason I'm sure. He might want to manipulate me for whatever reason. I'll find out soon enough. For now, I have friends to pass the time with.

_I've got some friends_

_some that I hardly know,_

_But we've had some times_

_I wouldn't trade for the world_

**A/N: **So, here's the next chapter. The lyrics in italics are not apart of Sammy's thoughts, just something I thought fit the moment. Next chapter is the sorting, and cannon sorting's are being thrown to the wind for some.


	5. Getting it all sorted out

**Chapter 5: **Getting it all sorted out

We arrived at the train station by Hogwarts soon after we had our talk about Houses. The robes we had to wear felt weird, but I went with it. Not like I couldn't. Once we got off, I could hear hagrid calling for us.

"First years, First Years over here." He bellowed, calling us over and into boats. I still had Hedwig in her cage, as she had come back in not long before the train stopped, and I let her out. "Go hunt. Not sure where I'll end up, so stay with the other owls if I get underground." I told her. She picked up on what I was saying, and headed to the woods to hunt.

"You don't think you'll actually get into Slytherin, do you?" Hermione asked, still shocked I could possibly end up there. She could take some convincing, but she'll come around, Im sure.

"Hermione, not everyone in Slytherin can be bad. I mean, Daphne here isn't all that bad, and she knows she's going to the snakes." I said, trying to be happy, and sort of failing. Emotions were never needed before, as I was a conqueror, or they got me beaten. I guess this is the price of a bad hand, so to speak.

Before anymore could be said, we got our first sight of Hogwarts Castle. Under the moonlight, It was an amazing piece of beauty. While Phaaze was a natural beauty, it was also creepy and down right hostile. Hogwarts however, looked peaceful, and ready to defend those inside its walls.

Once the fleet of boats docked, we all got out and a strict looking lady wearing emerald robes approached. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher. Now, follow me for the sorting." the older witch said as we all followed.

Hermione seemed to be going over every spell she knew, Daphne kept cool, and Neville looked like he was praying to whatever god would hear him. I was ready, and curious as to how the sorted us.

Once we got in the Great Hall, we took a seat in the middle, and then Mcgonagall put down a hat and a stool. Before I could figure out what the hat did, a rip on it opened up, and the thing started to _sing._ I was confused, and my ears hurt a little, as the song was ok, and the hat sung out of tune.

Once it was done, Mcgonagall told us it would sort us. I could guess it would see inside heads and try to figure out where we would go based on the actions it saw. _That wouldn't be good _I thought to myself, seeing that, if it saw my memories, well, it might start screaming. Just have to hope it won't do that.

It was going by last name, and while I was down the list, the three friends I had made were all above me. Hermione made Ravenclaw, which I figured. The girl could probably memorize whole textbooks.

Daphne made Slytherin, which she seemed fine with. I could tell she was sly enough to make it in the house of the snake, and that she would be a good friend to have in there, if even I get placed there or not.

Neville was sorted into Gryffindor, which I think stunned him to no end, but he looked happy. Maybe the house of the lion would give him a self-esteem boost that was well needed.

One name in the K's caught my attention, if only because it was extremely foreign sounding. A one Kazuto Kirigaya was sorted into Gryffindor. _Huh, guess Hogwarts does attract students the world over. _

"Potter, Rose Samantha". Well, there was my name. The whispers started very quickly, and it kind of bugged me. Sure, I was famous for ending Voldemort, but to the point where I'm damn near a superstar?

Still, I got up, and felt every eye in the room on me. I looked at the teachers up front, and the only one who seemed to give me a look of pure and utter hate was the one in all black, with greasy looking hair.

Walking up to the hat, I sat on the stool, and once the hat was on my head, i could hear it in my head.

"_Well, this is strange. Most first years don't have mental shields of this caliber." _The hat spoke in my head. I laughed internally, which was the deep booming laugh I ahd during the fights with the Hunter.

"_If I lower them, don't scream. I'd rather not be asked why the hat started screaming on my head._" I told it.

It huffed a yes out, and then I dropped the shields, which was a pool of phazon, so to anyone looking into my head, they would see the pool draining, before diving into my memories.

While the hat didn't scream like I thought it would, it seemed somewhere between disturbed and intrigued.

"_well, this is new. I can see you know what you are, and that you know what happened most of that night. I won't lie, I should put you in Gryffindor for the sheer will to keep going after being stopped at every turn, and then keep living when reborn. However, it takes true cunning to fully enslave a race. I leave it you, Slytherin or Gryffindor." _The hat said, the sounds reverbing in my head as I raised my shields back up.

_Well, which house ruins any plans around me?"_ I asked. I knew there had to be a few involved. No one wouldn't make plans on the person who brought about the fall of a strong Dark Lord.

"_Most do not have a fall back, Dumbledore included, if you are sorted into Slytherin. Most think you to be Gryffindor." _The hat responded.

A smirk, not unlike one a cat would have after trapping a mouse, appeared on my face. "_Well then, I think you can guess where to put me. Seeing plans crumble is fun."i_ I said in my head.

The next thing I heard was "better be SLYTHERIN!", which was shouted out by the hat. As I got up, it was dead silent. I saw a bit of blue light, and then most of the room gasped, and broke out into whispers.

Not sure what happened, i went to take a seat by Daphne. "What was that glowing trick I just did?" I asked, hoping my blonde friend would be able to give me an answer.

"You glowed, and some sort of armor looking thing glowed over you. Not sure what it was." Daphne said as the sorting went on. I was surprised at that. If she said an armor appeared over me, that might mean I could summon it. I'll have to test that later.

Only one other name caught my attention before the sorting ended. "Asuna Yuuki" was called up, and sorted into Gryffindor. Guess the land of the rising sun made some people of stern stuff.

Still, with the sorting done, Dumbledore said some nonsense, and then a feast appeared. Seeing as how I hadn't eaten in a while, I was dove right in, eating till I was full. Once the feast was done, we were lead to the lower portions of the castle, into the Slytherin common room, or as I will be calling it, the Snake Pit.

Once inside, our Head of House, Professor Snape, told us the basics, which boiled downed to "Do not get in trouble". Once that was done, we were sent to find out dorms. It seemed that Slytherin had two people to a dorm, with me and Daphne sharing one.

Quickly getting into my sleep wear, I yawned out a good night to Daphne, and then went to bed. Sleep is always a good thing to have. Once class tomorrow finished, I would be going to Dumbledore and see why I was put with the Dursleys.

A/N: So, if you know where the two random names come from, good for you. If not, shame on you. They won't play a major part in the story, but I put them in as I have been on a large anime binge, and theirs was the first I finished. Thanks for reading, and till next time, this Lone, signing off.


	6. Day One

**Chapter 6:** Day One

The first day of school was interesting. Waking up early, I got to the showers first. I was quick about that, as I didn't want the other girls to see all the scars I had. Vernon was unrelenting in trying to beat out the 'freakishness' out of me.

Once dressed, I gathered my supplies, enough to get me through any class I might have today, and headed to breakfast. I ate enough to last till lunch, and waited to get my timetable. Our head of House, Professor Snape, came around and handed them to us.

When he got to me, I swear all I saw was burning hatred directed at me, for no reason I could discern. I also felt something hit my mental pool, and Snape seemed to grimace a bit. While I was sure he just tried to read my mind, which I think is illegal, I brushed it off, looking at the timetable.

It showed that I had History of Magic today to start, followed by Herbology, and then Astronomy later tonight. It seems that the teachers don't care about sleep, as my classes the next day started at the normal time.

Eating slowly, I was able to greet Daphne as she came up to the table. Neither one of us talked, and when Snape came back around to give the blonde her timetable I felt another push on my mind. I let him see some memories, bringing up my first birth.

The man looked shaken, but hid it well enough that no else seemed to catch it. Ignoring him for now, me and Daphne walked to History of Magic. It seemed like a normal enough class, but it was who and how the teacher introduced themselves that set the tone of the class.

The professor was a ghost, introduced himself as Professor Binns, told us to get our textbooks out, and then started reading in the most monotone voice I've ever heard. Even the Aurora Unit I had taken had more emotion in it's tone then this ghost.

Looking to my right, I saw a few people already asleep. To my left, Daphne was out as well, and even more people. Seems Hufflepuff or not, this class was meant for sleeping in. Seeing as how I was tired, and could use the extra sleep, I was out quickly.

Once class ended, I shuffled off with Daphne to Herbology, which sounded much more interesting.

"So, to get this right, there are normal plants, and then there are magical one?" I asked the blonde hair girl I walked with. This could make things interesting, normal and magical plants.

"Yes. Magical ones are used in potions a lot, so it's good to know how to take care of them if you want to be a Potions Mistress." Daphne said, explaining the importance of the class.

"Well, I have a decent skill at gardening with normal plants. How bad could magical ones be?" I asked myself, with Daphne just giving me an eyeroll.

It seems, as I learned after class, that magical plants are much harder to deal with. Maybe they sense the phazon I can call up, but all the plants were downright hostile to me. I never thought a plant would try to kill me.

After that was lunch, and the food was good. I'm pretty sure Daphne was trying to not say anything about Herbology, due to how bad it had went. Thinking over what I needed to do before we went to the Astronomy tower tonight. _I need to talk to the old man. I want answers for why he put me in hell. _I thought to myself as I left lunch.

"I'll meet you in the dorm room before we head to Astronomy." I said to Daphne as I headed to the Headmaster's office. It was time to get some answers.

Once I found it, about half an hour later, I was stump on how to get in the damn office. I must have gotten lucky when I said 'Lemon Sherbet' and the gargoyle moved to the side. Not sure why a sweet was the password, I walked up to the old man's office.

"Come in." He said as I knocked on the door. Once inside and sitting down, I waited for him to start talking. It wasn't a long wait.

"Samantha my dear, how are you?" he asked, and this was the ticket I needed to start my current mission. Time for answers.

"Well, counting the last eleven years of my life, I'd say pretty crappy. Why?" I demanded, wanting to know why I was left there.

"What do you mean Samantha?"

"You don't have the right to call me by my name. And Why the hell did you leave me with the Dursleys? They hate magic, and you left a magical infant with magic hating people? Do you know what hell I've been through old man? No, so why don't you take a look?" I was yelling by this point, my eyes had started glowing a slight neon blue along with the normal emerald green they always were.

Looking him right in the eyes, I drained the pool just enough so he would be able to see the start of the abuse, so around four or five. He saw through my eyes almost six years of pain and suffering.

Once he saw all of it, and we exited them, he was very pale, and looked like he was going to be sick. I could tell he was shell-shocked by what he saw. After all, any sane person would be after watching an obese man beat up a six year old for no good reason other than that they were a 'freak'.

"Now you know my pain. So tell me, why did you leave me there? Why?" I asked, wanting answers that didn't seem to be coming.

"You were in danger, Mrs. Potter. With the downfall of Voldemort, many of his followers were still active in the days afterwards. Many would have taken the chance for revenge of their fallen Lord.

Your mother, when she sacrificed you, also gave you powerful blood protections, which I was able to tie into a set of wards around your home when you Aunt sealed them by picking up your basket. They were based on love of family, and meant to keep you safe. However, I fear that they would not be strong at all, and that if any of Voldemort's followers knew where you lived, they could easily get to you." Dumbledore said.

His answer told me why, but it wasn't a good enough reason. I was still pissed off at the old man.

"I doubt that my Aunt was the first person to go to in the event my parents died. I can recall an 'Uncle Moony' and Uncle Padfoot' from my hazy memories." I said, telling part of the truth on that.

"Mr. Lupin, the one you know as 'Uncle Moony' has a condition that would leave him unable to care for you by Wizarding Laws. Your 'Uncle Padfoot' was thought to have betrayed your parents, and then killed a close friend and twelve muggles before he was taken to Azkaban." The old man told me, a sad look in his eyes.

He was holding something back on both accounts, but I wasn't sure what. Still, I wasn't done here quite yet. I needed to try and get myself out of the hellhole that was the Dursleys.

"Ok. Som you've seen my home life. There has to be something I can do to get out of there? If one of Voldemort's men doesn't kill me, Vernon will." I said, playing the guilt cards I had to play.

"Sadly, there is nothing I can do at the moment. However, there might be something I could do, at least for the summer after this year. I assure you Mrs. Potter, you won't be having to go back there if I can help it." Dumbledore gave. It would do for now. I would be doing something about my home situation as well. Maybe another visit to Gringotts might be in order.

Thanking the professor for the time and answers, I left to my dorm, a long trek from Headmaster's office to the the Slytherin dungeons, all the way down in the dungeons. After I got there, I grabbed my telescopes and charts for Astronomy, and headed back to that tower.

One long night later, and I was out not long after slipping into my night clothes. It was long night, and I really didn't like the class that much. I know the stars, even if they are off by a few hundred years.

**A/N: **So, another chapter done. Hope to have the next one out soonish, maybe sometime after I get though the next few chapters in HiaWL. Till next time, this is Lone, signing off. Have a nice day.


End file.
